


A Frank and Productive Holiday

by allmilhouse



Series: Forgettable Festive Fics! [7]
Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Movie Night, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Prompt- Watching Christmas movies. Chalmers drops by the school to visit Skinner, who's watching his favorite christmas movie





	A Frank and Productive Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, Chalmskinn's probably more volatile and argumentative than this, but I loves me a sad old man so?? This was gonna be a full-on Skinner's Sense of Snow AU until I rewatched it and realized Chalmers is barely in the episode. I'm so, so sorry

Gary Chalmers had never once had a positive experience visiting Springfield Elementary. From the low test scores, ugly students, apathetic teachers, crumbling infrastructure- all around, it was a disappointing place.

But Chalmers always went, and went often. There was something he found endearing about Skinner’s bumbling incompetence. He could tell that the principal tried and cared, although the results never reflected that. And that was why he found himself walking the deserted halls of Springfield Elementary at 5:45pm Friday evening. It was the last day before break, and Chalmers needed to leave for a well deserved ski trip he had been planning for months. But he had wanted to drop by and wish Seymour a merry Christmas before leaving town, plans be damned.

“Skinner!” Chalmers’ loud voice rang through Skinner’s empty office. He couldn’t have left yet- Chalmers’ had seen his pathetic used jalopy parked in the lot, covered in snow. He left the office and continued down the hallway, before hearing a vague tune somewhere in the distance.

The door to the teachers’ lounge was open, and Skinner was sitting on the thin sofa, eyes glued to a tv just out of Chalmers’ sight. He knocked lightly to get Skinner’s attention.

“Yes? Oh, Superintendent Chalmers?” He jumped a little before nervously standing up to greet the man. “What brings you to Springfield Elementary today?”

Chalmers smiled. “Oh, well I just wanted to catch you before you left, and wish you a merry Christmas. What’s this you’re watching?” he nodded to the old fashioned projector on the table.

“It’s my favorite holiday movie. I was showing it to the children earlier today. Thought I’d stay late and catch the ending. Care to join me?”

Chalmers looked at his watch, then at Seymour’s pathetic puppy-dog face. “Well, maybe a few scenes wouldn’t hurt.” He joined Skinner on the couch and picked up the dvd case. “ _The Christmas that Almost Wasn’t but Then Was_. Hmm, can’t say that I’ve heard of this one before.”

“It’s a real classic,” Skinner assured him. "You missed the hobgoblin sword fight, but I’m sure you’ll be able to follow along just the same.”

They sat next to each other in the cold room for about half an hour, Skinner enthralled and Chalmers trying to hide his boredom. He knew Skinner’s taste tended towards bland, but this was something else. Mercifully an intermission title card popped up on the screen, and Chalmers sighed in relief.

“Well, what an enjoyable first half! Can I make you a cup of coffee, Superintendent?”

Chalmers shrugged. “Sure, why not?” As Seymour was heating up the pot, Chalmers checked the time. “It’s getting rather late. Shouldn't you be heading home?”

Skinner hesitated a moment, his shoulders sagging. “Mother wants me to re-tile all the bathrooms at home. I’ll need to research grouting techniques at the library, before spending days on my hands and knees smoothing it all out.” He smiled defeatedly, focusing on the coffee. “I’m in no hurry to get started.”

“Yes, I see,” Chalmers frowned. He looked desperately around the sad office, looking for anything to change the subject. The screen flickered again, and the movie resumed. “Oh look, the intermission’s over. Maybe we’ll see if Santa has finished writing his congressman.”

Skinner placed the mugs down on the table, looking at Chalmers cautiously. “Don’t you have plans this evening?”

“Ehh, nothing that compares to this,” Chalmers lied, patting Skinner on the shoulder.

Seymour nodded. “I understand,” he said, settling back into the couch. They turned back to the tv, their hands bumping as they reached for their coffees.


End file.
